


Savage

by Beccorsola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccorsola/pseuds/Beccorsola
Summary: "The first time Lavender Brown opened her eyes, her body shredded and wracked with the pain Fenrir Greyback had inflicted on her, she couldn’t understand the world around her .. She was afraid and there was something inside her that she didn’t recognise so she ran."Lavender isn't alone anymore and as she loses her humanity, she finds a new form of freedom.Werewolf-Lavender *





	

The first time Lavender Brown opened her eyes, her body shredded and wracked with the pain Fenrir Greyback had inflicted on her, she couldn’t understand the world around her. Bloodied bodies surrounded her, the sky was lit up with flashes of beautiful and painful colours and all she could hear were awful abominations of screams, roars and inhuman cries. All she could do was sit up, and she could feel it inside her, this growing fog of numbness and a foreign feeling she couldn’t place. So she sat there on the dirty cold ground until she heard Voldemort’s triumphant voice, declaring that Harry was dead. Then she was pulling away, even as Neville called out, his pained voice urging to keep faith but she couldn’t, she was afraid and there was something inside her that she didn’t recognise so she ran. Despite the wretched pain threatening to immobilise her, she ran and she cried because she had to get away as far as she could or else.. or else. Until she crashed over a rock, and she laid down on the damp moss in the Forbidden Forest, and she just wanted to give up because she couldn’t do it anymore, she didn’t have anything left in her.

 

But something inside her was born, innately ferocious and wild, and _She_ whispered to Lavender ‘ _let Me in_.’’ And she was just so damn tired, she closed her eyes and she felt _Her_ reaching into her mind and opening her eyes and making her body get back up and then she was running again, except she wasn’t in control anymore, _She_ was. And that was okay because Lavender was tired and _She_ wasn’t. So they ran, two souls in one body, until finally _She_ felt it was safe enough to stop.

 

The second time Lavender Brown opened her eyes, she didn’t know where she was and the panic grew in her as she realised the trees surrounding her were unfamiliar, as was the air and the earth. So she tried to go back, but she was lost and when she finally got out of the forest, the people were foreign to her and they didn’t speak a language she understood and the way they looked at her made her skin crawl and then _She_ was whispering ‘ _shh, Lavender, go back to sleep_.’ And Lavender said okay, and closed her eyes.

 

The third time Lavender Brown opened her eyes, it was an accident and she screamed as she collapsed in the dark forest, highlighted only by the full moon, and her bones broke inside her. She didn’t know where she was, didn’t know what time or day it was, didn’t know what was happening except she’d never felt pain like this before. And _She_ spoke again, _Her_ voice louder than it’d ever been, soothing even as Lavender felt _Her_ excitement; ‘ _shh, it’s just Me_.’ And she thought she understood but she wasn’t sure because _She_ was scrabbling inside her and her skin was splitting, and she was paralysed with agony as her body changed in front of her eyes until she wasn’t human anymore so she screamed, except it wasn’t her voice that came out, it was _Hers_. _She_ was _free_ , and her brain was _Hers_ now and she faded to the background as _She_ _ran_ and _howled_ and _tore apart creatures_ and _devoured_ their _bloody raw flesh_ and _She_ was so _happy_ and _wild_ and ‘ _Lavender, join Me, this is what Life is about_.’ But Lavender was afraid and whispered ‘no’ because she was still human, wasn’t she? And _She_ laughed and said ‘ _Next time, my Sweetling, because you’re not just You anymore, you’re a part of Me now. Go to sleep._ ’ so that’s what she did.

 

The fourth time Lavender opened her eyes, she didn’t recognise herself in the mirror. Who is that? she thought. And _She_ laughed and what _She_ whispered sent shivers down her spine. ‘ _It’s You_.’ That’s not me, she insisted, I’m not that person. And _She_ asked ‘ _what do You mean?_ ’ but Lavender went quiet instead. So _She_ started to reach into her mind, but she said no, not yet. _She_ paused, and waited. It’s not me, because I’m not human anymore, am I? she finally told _Her_ , and _She_ wrapped _Herself_ around her and kissed her soul in appreciation. ‘ _I knew You would come to understand, Sister. You are Me and I am You, and I’ll always keep You safe._ ’ And Lavender knew _She_ would, and she trusted _Her_ so she closed her eyes.

 

The fifth time Lavender opened her eyes, she realised she couldn’t remember time anymore so _She_ reassured her ‘ _it doesn’t matter, Blessed One, because I am always here and I’ll never lose You. I Love You, that’s all You need to know._ ’ Lavender relaxed, and kept her eyes open.

 

Lavender tried to keep her eyes wide open the next time _She_ paced inside her, her skin not fitting quite right and she knew without being told that the hour of the full moon was approaching. She whispered to _Her_ within; it’s okay, I’m here with You. But then _She_ was ripping her way out and Lavender hurt so bad she closed her eyes. But _She_ remembered and woke her up after _She_ was _free_ and _She_ apologised, and Lavender said thank you. And Lavender felt free too as _They_ ran and whooped and howled, ripping apart tree limbs and rocks and any unfortunate wildlife slow enough to be caught. And then _They_ smelled something so fresh and juicy and ‘ _Sister, let’s have a look I want to devour it, it smells so delicious_ ’, and Lavender was laughing, yes I want to know what smells like this! And then they were outside the forest, and Lavender warned _Her_ , _We_ must not get caught so be careful. _She_ sneered and hissed back, ‘ _I have done this before, Innocence, I know how not to let Them see Us_.’ So Lavender quietened and trusted _Her_ as _She_ led them to an isolated cottage and there was a _Human_ in the garden, and _She_ salivated. ‘ _Please, Sister, I want to taste him_.’ But she hesitated and whispered I don’t know, wait.. ‘ _We must do this Together, We are Us, Beloved._ ’ Then the _Human_ glanced up and frowned into the shadows where _They_ lurked and _She_ was so tempted, _She_ didn’t want to wait so _She_ stepped forward and he gasped. And Lavender snarled as _She_ snarled, his fear was intoxicating and she was as ravenous as _She_ was. ‘ _Yes, yes We can, he’s so close and We are so hungry, aren’t we Lavender?_ ’ And Lavender knew then she loved _Her_ too, so she said yes. And she kept her eyes open as he screamed, as _She_ clamped around his neck, his pulse throbbing, and _They_ ripped his throat out, and it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever had. She wanted more, more, more so _She_ obliged. _They_ attacked, devoured and tore until there was nothing left of their _Prey_ , and _Their_ body covered with blood, skin and pulpy matter, and she panted, overwhelmed. And then _She_ was crooning, ‘ _it’s time to go, my Love, the Moon wanes and We cannot stay here._ ’ And Lavender apologised, I’m so tired, I need to sleep, and _She_ replied gently ‘ _I’ve got You, Lavender, sleep_ ’ so she closed her eyes.

 

Why do we never stay in one place for long? ‘ _It’s not safe for us to, Sweetling_.’ But we only ever stay in the forests near small villages, and we always leave after we’ve had a _human_. ‘ _We are only Us and there are many of Them. And though We are capable, We still leave traces of Us so it is best for Us not to linger too long_.’ I’m tired of always moving, I want a place to stay. ‘ _Like a Den?_ ’ Yes. ‘ _We will, I promise. Just not yet, sweet Impatience._ ’

 

Lavender was awake as she hiked through the new forest _She_ had chosen for the following full moon, and she grinned as she picked up a scent through _Her_ nose and she knew that the choice was well-picked. I thought you preferred quiet forests? ‘ _Usually, yes._ ’ So why this one? You know I can smell better with _You_ now. ‘ _Our body is weakening, Lavender, and We need to eat more this Moon._ ’ I’m sorry. ‘ _No need, keeper of my Soul._ ’ The scars she’d received from her Maker hadn’t healed because of the full moons and with every _change_ , the infections got deeper. And _She_ wouldn’t let her seek help because _She_ knew how hungry Lavender got whenever she looked at a _human_ too long and it got _Her_ worked up too. But Lavender didn’t mind too much now because _They_ could smell no less than five groups of campers within their preferred hunting radius, and she just couldn’t wait. ‘ _Lavender, here. It’s a good place for a Den for this week._ ’ Really? ‘ _Yes, but be prepared to leave the New Day after the Full Moon_.’ Because of all the campers? ‘ _Yes, my darling Savage, We will not be holding back at one this time. It’s a Feast and We are going to devour them all. So We must leave because They are not slow witted and You are Mine, We must remain safe_.’ Yes, I understand.

 

_She_ woke her up, and _They_ howled, free at last to hunt. _They_ were full of bloodlust and hunger and savagery, and Lavender didn’t hesitate this time as she threw herself into _Her_ and they tracked their _Preys_. The night was dark, the trees silent and _Their_ eyeballs bright as _They_ snuck into campsite number one and there were three _Preys_ sleeping.  _They_ curled _Their_ claws around the ankles of the biggest man there and oh, his yelp was so _satisfying_ and so was the spurt of blood as _They_ silenced him forever, and the other _Preys_ were screaming and scrabbling to get away and honestly, it was _beautiful_. The _Hunt_ was on! They were relentless, there was _no mercy_ , only _death_ and _glee_ and _hunger_ , _so much hunger_ and they _conquered_ the other campsites too until finally, there was _no one left_ except for her and _Her_ , just the way _They_ liked it.

 

The days slipped by and as the season changed, so did Lavender. Her body, once luscious and full, was unrecognisable in its painful thinness and worsening scars and her hair had matted so badly she’d resorted to ripping chunks out for relief. And she was so hungry all the time, and _She_ kept making them move, especially because Lavender was a _Danger_ now. _She_ scolded Lavender, telling her ‘ _We must wait until I am Free before we eats our Preys, Lavender, or They will get us._ ’ And she trusted _Her_ and she knew it deep inside but she couldn’t help it, she just wanted to _Hunt_ and she tried not to get too close to the _humans_ they crossed but she couldn’t stop her eyes lingering or her mouth salivating. And _She_ understood and _She_ tried but Lavender was becoming more _wild_ by the day and _She_ knew _They_ needed to find a _Sanctuary_ , a _Pack_ so they could always be _Free_ the way Lavender yearned to be.

 

‘ _There is a large forest a four nights trek away, spanning over two Counties and I think We can make a Den until the Full Moon arises. If it is Safe, We can stay longer_.’ Truly? ‘ _I would not lie to you, my Heart._ ’ I can feel there’s something else. ‘ _I think We should think of returning to our Country_.’ Why? There’s nothing but death there. ‘ _We needs Protection_.’ I have _You_ and _You_ have me! ‘ _And I truly Love You, and You know that. I want for nothing but You, and I will always Protect You. But You are growing more and more, and I Fear I will not be enough._ ’ That’s not true. ‘ _Cherished, do not lie to Yourself because We knows the Truth. I do not speak of being abandoned, I speak of armouring Ourselves with Others like Us so We can be Free the way You and I wish to be_.’ I’ll think about it, _Sister_. ‘ _Please do_.’

 

The full moon passed, and Lavender was sated of her bloodlust and hunger enough to notice, really notice, that _She_ was unsettled. It made her anxious as _Their_ belly was full and _Their_ body not as weak, and this should have made _Her_ happy but instead, _She_ was preoccupied. What’s wrong? ‘ _I do not wish to worry You, Lavender, as I am not certain enough to say._ ’ What _You_ feel, I feel, _Sister_. I know I’m not good enough to use all of _Our_ senses yet, but I am trying. It’s just really hard. ‘ _What you need is to learn outside the Hunts, Life does go on otherwise._ ’ I know that! I don’t need _You_ to say that to me, _You_ know I’m trying and I am getting better! ‘ _I’m sorry, my sharp-toothed Cub, I do Understand. I think We should move again and I do not think We should stay. There is something familiar in the Air when it shifts, but I do not recognise it. It has been lingering for several days now, it is not close and the smell is halting but still, I.._ ’ What disturbs _You_ , disturbs me. _We_ ’ll move now. ‘ _Yes, that would be best.’_

 

Followed by the unsettling sensation they were being stalked, _They_ changed the way _They_ usually operated. _They_ tried to stay ahead of the wind, changed directions continuously, frequently abandoned _Their_ resting spots within a moment's notice but it didn’t seem to make a difference. _They_ were being hunted. _‘I am sure of it now. Days have become Weeks, and that smell is still there_.’ I can smell it too. But I don’t understand it. ‘ _It is something familiar to You but it is new to Us, that’s why_.’ _We_ are stronger than _We_ were before the last moon. _We_ could confront them, end this. _You_ are as tired of this as I am! ‘ _You are getting better but You are missing the most Important smell. There are two of Them, and one half of Them is one of Us_.’ Then _We_ should definitely go to _Them_! _You_ said that _We_ should ally _Ourselves_ to a _Pack_ so _We_ can finally be _free_. ‘ _It is not a Pack that tracks Us. There is a Human alongside It_.’ But.. _‘I’m sorry.’_ Why don’t _We_  just kill the _human_? Then _We_ can be safe? ‘ _Because the Human is with an It. It is Unpredictable. You know We are dangerous, and so will It be. If We get the opportunity, then perhaps. Until then, I wish to stay away. This scent unnerves Me_.’ And so it unsettles me too. _You_ are me, and I am _You_ after all. But I’m still going to kill that _human_. ‘ _Yes_.’

 

‘ _Lavender, Wake Up!_ ’ Wha-? ‘ _The Air has changed, and They are close! We need to go!_ ’ They’re here? ‘ _Yes! Move!_ ’ Calm down, _Sister_ , please, I can’t think. ‘ _What do You need to think for? All We need is to go now!_ ’ How close are _They_? ‘ _Does it matter?!_ ’ Yes! ‘ _Not far. They’ve just entered our Territory._ ’ _We_ can’t run. ‘ _Of course We can._ ’ Think, _Sister_! _We_ know that one of _Them_ is an _Us_ , and _We_ are too close to the moon, _We_ are weakened. _We_ haven’t eaten properly for a month. _We_ wouldn’t make it far! ‘ _... You are right, my Sweetling. I’m sorry. They stayed downwind and I missed Them_.’ It doesn’t matter now, _Sister_. I need _Us_ to think. What shall _We_ do instead? ‘ _We go to Them_.’ Yes. And _We_ ’ll fight. ‘ _It will most likely not let us near the Human_.’ So _We_ ’ll just have to make sure _We_ hurt _It_. ‘ _Yes. Let’s go!_ ’

 

Lavender was afraid. ‘ _Do You know now?_ ’ Yes. ‘ _Why do They smell so familiar to Us?_ ’ They’re from my past life, before _You_ were me. ‘ _Why do we tremble before It?_ ’ He’s the catalyst to why _You_ joined my soul. ‘ _So He is the best and worst thing that happened to You_.’ Yes. I’m sorry. ‘ _Don’t be. I am You and You are Me so I understand_.’ _We_ have to kill _Them_ , but I’m frightened. ‘ _Then close Your eyes, my most Loved one, and let Me in_.’ Thank you.

 

She opened her eyes as _She_ whispered into her ears, full of apologies; ‘ _I could not get the chance, Lavender, He is much stronger than I could have anticipated_.’ Are You okay, _Sister_? ‘ _He broke Our arm but He is not unscathed. I hurt Him back for You_.’ What will _We_ do now? ‘ _Survive however We can_.’

 

The hair on her skin crackled uncomfortably as a magical effect settled over her, and then the _Human_ placed her hand against Lavender’s back and she stiffened. It’d been so long since she’d been touched, and she absolutely hated the sensation. And she felt anger grow inside her, even as _She_ crooned, attempting to soothe. ‘ _Sweetling, relax. She is no Stranger to You, can You not feel it? The Human touches you so gently, I do not think harm is her intention._ ’ I don’t care, I don’t like it. She is from the _past_ and she should have stayed there! I don’t want to go back _there_. ‘ _I know, I know, shhh.’_ And then she was being turned, and her eyes looked into the painfully familiar caramel eyes.

 

“Hello, Lavender.”

 


End file.
